Truth will get you killed
by Sinfully Sined
Summary: What happened when the one you loved is the one you are hired to kill? What happens when he also just happens to Big Bad himself Richard B. Riddick and will he actually be the one that you need to kill?


Truth will get you killed

Disclaimer: I do not own the movie(s) that this fanfiction is written for, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. 

She growled into the darkness and stared at the alley that she was now trapped in. this wasn't how she thought it would go down. He wasn't the one that should be the hunter. She was the one that was sent to hunt him. "Come out where ever you are."

She growled again and baked up the wall. She softly held on to the wall as she pushed with her feet. She had some tricks up her sleeve that no one knew about. Not even the man that had trained her. She felt him below her as she moved up the wall. "Don't think you are getting away that easy."

"Catch me if you can." She purred down to him. 

She reached the top and slid over to the roof and then ran to the other side and jumped onto the other buildings roof. It didn't take a pro to know that he was following her on the ground. But he was losing ground and fast. All she had to do was reach her ship before he reached her and she would be free for now. Then she would have to rethink this plan of hers. As she sailed to the last roof she heard a growl under her and smiled. He had caught up. But after this roof was the river filled with snakes and other creatures. She would loss him easily loss him there. She dived off the roof into the river and swam fast to the other side. Nothing bothered her they knew her scent. It was a creature more deadly then they were and they weren't taking their chances of losing the fight. 

She dashed through the trees to her ship. As she entered she heard branches breaking behind her. "Ship Fly!" She shouted as she closed the ramp. It took to the air quickly as he cleared the clearing he looked up at her and she smiled. "Not this time old friend."

"Stan to Jack come in Jack." The radio called. 

She picked the radio up and said. "Go head Stan what do you have?"

"It seems that you were right about this one. He is the one and only Richard B. Riddick. I just don't get how you knew that." He said to me.

"I knew him along time ago." She said to him.

"Really how long ago?" Stan asked her. 

"Seven years now." She said with a smile.

"Well how was the hunting?" He asked her.

"He tried to corner me in an alley. I'm in the sky now rethinking this thing. I have to get to him but I don't know if I can kill him. He saved my life more then once when he could have walked away." She said to him.

"Just remember that this one has 5.5 million dollars riding on it. You got to do what you got to do." He told her.

"Yeah I know. Talk to you later Stan." She said to him.

"Be careful Jack. You may remember him but he might not remember you." Stan said before we signed off. 

He smiled up at the ship and growled. Long time now see Jack. It has been way too long. She was after him and he wondered why. He walked back to his ship and took off. He wanted to know what she was up to. He knew he was being followed and if it wasn't for the couple that fell into her and pushed her into his sight he wouldn't have known who it was or what they looked like. As his ship followed hers he smiled at the sound of her voice as she taunted him. It had turned him on and it didn't surprise him. Jack was one that always got under his skin. She was 16 when he left her. She was a beauty and he was having thoughts that he couldn't afford. The one thing that he couldn't just leave behind when they got off that hell hole. 

"Jack I think that it is time for me to leave. You are safe here and they are still out hunting for me. I cannot risk you getting hurt or killed because of me." He said to her.

"I wondered when you were going to leave. Took longer then I thought it would." She said to him.

He looked down at her and smiled softly. You showed me that it was like to live a normal life. For that I will never forget you." He told her.

"You will forget me. Everyone forgets me Riddick. Do not worry about me I will make it on my own. I have a job. I just finished school and I will be able to take care of my own needs. Go and do what you must. Just do not lie to me Riddick. Don't promise me that you will come back because we both know that it isn't true. Once you leave we will never see each other again." She told him.

He looked down at her and then did what he shouldn't have. He kissed her softly on the lips and then he turned and walked out of the house. "I will remember you." 

"Only in your dreams." She whispered behind him.

She was right about that. Every night she haunts his dreams. Dreams that he knew would never come true. It took along time for him to stop thinking about her everyday. But now she was hunting him and he wanted to know why she was hunting him. What was this all about? 

Jack landed on the farthest planet away from the one that she had run into him on and checked into a hotel. She knew that he had followed her. Now she was waiting for him to come to her. She had to know if it was true. Was he what they were saying he was? She was in the shower when he entered her room. But she knew when he did. His scent flooded her and she inhaled deeply. "I'll be out in a minute Riddick."

He sat on her bed and waited for her to come out. But when she did he wasn't ready for her to be wearing nothing. His shined eyes took her body in and he noted scars that weren't there before. "So tell me Jack why are you after me?"

She walked to the table and grabbed her pants. "I was hired to track you." 

"What do you mean hired. Are you a merc?" He asked her as she slipped her pants over her prefect round ass. 

"No I'm not a merc. Never will be a merc. I am an assassin. Have been since I was 18." She said as she pulled her tank on over her breast.

"So you are a killer." He said.

"I don't just kill anyone. I kill the ones that deserve to die. The ones that have raped murdered innocent people and people like you and me." She said as she turned and looked at him.

"So why were you hired to kill me?" He asked her.

"I was told that you were raping and killing women. But I knew that it wasn't true. That just isn't your style Riddick. I took the job anyways. Not to kill you. Just to see you again. When you left there were many things left unsaid and I decided it was the right time to say them." She said with a smile.

"How do you know it wasn't me?" He asked her.

"I can look at the news and tell you which ones you have killed. I can tell you how you did it without listening to them. I know you Riddick. I leant what I was taught and I was taught by one of the best." She said as she sat on the table.

"You aren't scared of me." He said as he stood up.

"Why should I be?" She asked him.

"Because my dear it was me that raped and killed them." He said with an evil smile.

She reached behind her and he heard the sound of metal hitting wood. "That is just the wrong answer Riddick. Now I do have to kill you." 

He cocked his head to the side and growled. You think you can?" He asked her.

"If it has to be either you or me your dead Riddick." She said to him.

"Then bring it little girl. Let's see what you were taught." He said as he made a grab for her. 

But she wasn't there. She was now sitting on the bed. "Over here Riddick." 

He spun around and looked at her. "How the hell did you do that?"

"Now it wouldn't be a secret if I told you now would it?" She asked as he advanced on her.

She didn't move. She watched his every movement and knew that this wasn't the man that she had shared her life with for four years. His animal had taken over. "So tell me Riddick did you enjoy it?"

"Every bit of it. Always pictured them as you. You made me weak Jack. You were the weakness that I swore I would never have. I had to take over him just to get him to leave you. You cost us many close calls. If it wasn't for you he wouldn't have been known to be alive." He said to her.

She nodded and growled. "So here I am do what you want if you can." 

He jumped at her and she just allowed him to pin her to the bed. She knew that she might die but at least she wouldn't have to die with out knowing the truth. "Do it Riddick. Do what you have been wanting to do to me since you left."

"You do not know what you are asking Jack." He growled down to her.

"I know that the man that let me into his life wants to rape and kill me so do it. Put me out of my misery. I have been wanting to die for years now." She said to him.

He shook her and then slapped her. "Fight ME!"

"No!" She said to him.

"Fight me you fucking whore." He shouted at her.

"Why should I?" She asked looking up at him.

"Because in my dreams you fight me. You fight me and lose and I win and kill you. I want you to fight me." He growled.

"I will not fight what I want. You do what you must because I will not." She said to him as she slid the shiv out from under her.

He hit her again and she just spit the blood to the side and looked back at him. He was fighting not against her but against the one that she knew and loved. The one that wanted to keep her safe. "Do it Riddick! "You have wanted it for so long! Do it force yourself into me and rape me. Then kill me. Kill the one person that saw the good in you that no one else did. Take the one that loved you no matter what you did in life. Do it that's what you wanted to do.!" 

"Why aren't you fighting me? Why are you giving in?" He shouted. 

She looked up and him and said. "You want me to fight. That is why I am giving in." 

He hit her again and she slid the shiv out more. "FIGHT ME!"

"NO!" She shouted back.

He punched her and she brought the shiv up into his gut. He stared down at her in shock. She had done it she had taken him down. As she pushed him off her she sat up. "You always taught me Riddick take them by surprise. I guess even you aren't too good for that."

"You did it you did the one thing that I thought you would never be able to do." He whispered to her.

"Yeah what was that?" She asked him before she punched him in the jaw and knocked him out. Then she pulled the shiv out and stopped the bleeding. He wasn't dieing tonight but his animal was. She sewed his guts up and then his stomach. It was time for him to let go of the animal in him and she was going to help him. After she made sure he wasn't going to die on her she chained him up to the bed and drugged him so while she was gone he wouldn't wake up. Then she left to report that he was dead. The money was transferred to her account and she took it all out. Then she closed it and told Stan she was retiring. This wasn't want she wanted to do anymore. He understood and didn't push her to reconsider. When she returned Riddick was awake and trying to get free. "You can try all you like. They are ones that you won't get out of. I made them myself just for you." 

"You should have killed me." He growled at her.

"You should have realized what was going on." She told him.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked her.

"Because you were the only family I had that didn't die and I don't want you to die by my hand. Though they think that you are dead. It's a good thing that they don't ask for a body." She said to him.

"So how much were you paid?" He asked her.

"5.5 million." She said looking at him.

"Damn I didn't know I was worth that much." He said to her.

"Yeah well I told him I wouldn't do the job for anything less then 5 million. So he went higher and I took it." She said to him.

"Why you?" He asked her.

"Because my murderer I am the best." She said as she walked toward him with a glass of water.

"What do you mean you are the best?" He asked her.

"I mean that the only other person that can even give me a challenge is you." She said to him.

"Yeah well I didn't give you that much." He said to her.

"That was because your animal was in control. He was blinded by your weakness for me. He wanted the weakness gone and now it's time that we cage him up permanently." She said as she tipped his head and gave him some water. 

"Now how are you going to do that?" He asked her.

"To show you the truth." She said to him.

"What do you mean show me the truth? I don't need to know the truth. I need to get away from you." He said to her.

She got on him and looked into his shined eyes. "I am the truth Riddick. Your true feelings for me are what will set you free from him." 

"You know my feelings about you." He said as she rubbed his chest.

"Yes I do but do you?" She asked him.

"I hate you. I want you dead." He shouted at her.

She slapped him and smiled. "Not you beast I'm talking to Riddick." 

He growled at her and she kissed him. The growl changed into a purr. She rubbed her crotch against his and felt him get hard. Then she ended the kiss. "Tell me Riddick what you feel for me." 

"I Hate you!" He shouted. 

She hit him again and pressed herself harder onto him. "Tell me Riddick. Tell yourself your true feelings!"

He hissed at her and she grinded into him harder. He was rock hard now and she was soaked. But it couldn't happen just yet. She had to get him to admit the truth. "TELL ME!"

"I crave your BLOOD!" The beast inside yelled to her.

She punched him and rode him harder. He growled and purred he was fighting within himself again and she was helping him see the truth. He had to see the truth or she would have to kill him. "I crave you lips. I crave you body. I love you Jack. I have since you were 15. Watching you grow up and knowing I had to wait 3 years to even show you the way I felt. I WANTED TO KILL YOU. I loved you and still do."

"Say it again Riddick. Repeat it until you feel the truth in the words. Repeat it until you feel the beast go back into it's cage. Then lock it forever. You don't need the beast." She said as she rubbed his face. It took him six times of repeating it for the beast to go back into his cage. She saw when he was caged. His face grew calm and his eyes didn't show the hate that she had seen.

"Jack, my Jack." He said looking up at me. 

"Riddick my Riddick." She said as she kissed his forehead. 

"Untie me Jack." He said to her.

"Not just yet Riddick. I actually want my first time to be easy. So you get to stay chained up until I am at least riding you." She said as she slid off and unzipped his pants. As she pulled them down she saw his dick and gasped. She knew it was huge but damn. She looked at him and he smiled. "Don't keep me waiting too long Jack."

She slid her pants off and slid onto his body again. She held him in her hands as she lowered herself slowly onto him. Then when she felt the head hit the skin she plunged onto him with a gasp of pain. She waiting until the pain went away to start to move up and down on him. She bent over him and undid the chains to his hands. Then moment they were free he tore her shirt open and started to nibble on her breast. She moaned loudly and bent away from him to undo his legs. Before she realized that was her mistake he had her under him and he was pounding into her with everything he had. She had saved herself for him and he knew that he couldn't let it go to waste. She cried his name over and over as her orgasm hit her. Still he kept going he was going to show her how much he loved her. He was going to love 

her that she had done the right thing. As her second hit he bit 

his lip to stop himself from going 

over with her. He wasn't ready to let go just yet. He want it to go 

on forever. He could die right now 

and be a peace because had finally had what he always wanted. 

He had her. He held on to her 

for dear life as he slowed the pace and started to make then long

slow strokes. She was beyond understanding at the moment but 

she wasn't going to stop him. "Do you love me Jack?"

"I have always loved you Riddick." She gasped as he rubbed her 

clit with his left hand. 

"Then cum for me again baby." He growled down to her.

That was all that it took to send her over the edge once again. This 

time he went with her. They cried each other's name and held onto

each other like they were their 

life line. She was crying when they laid back down and he noticed. 

"What is wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"You have never hurt me Riddick." She said as she put the gun to his 

head and pulled the trigger.

She watched the life drain from his eyes and she pushed him off her. 

Then she stood and walked to the bathroom. She had done it all. 

She had stopped 

the beast given him her love and then killed him. The 

beast would have gotten loose again. 

Riddick couldn't live without it. 

She cleaned up got dress and then looked at Riddick. "

I will always love you." 

She then closed his eyes and left the room. 


End file.
